


Observations

by MistressofRohan



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Implied Relationships, Multi, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofRohan/pseuds/MistressofRohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guardian watches over the lovers as they enjoy a private interlude...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Aragorn/Arwen scene in LOTR:TTT and enhanced by glorious moments subtext throught the 3 movies.

He stood on the ornately carved bridge before the Falls of Imladris, still as if he were a part of the statuary. From his vantage point, he could see the portico where Aragorn lounged in peace and tranquility. Arwen waited nearby, sheathed in a summer-blue gown, her chestnut hair falling in waves down her back. He watched her watching him… waiting for the Dunedain to waken. He must have roused, as Arwen moved towards him, her lips moving. He could not hear the sound of her voice, nor make out the words that passed between the lovers, but he didn’t need to. It was the same with every visit. He knew it was foolish to feel jealousy, but Legolas of Mirkwood was not above foolishness, not leastways where it concerned Aragorn, son of Arathorn. They had known each other for decades, elven Prince and exiled heir to a kingdom. They had journeyed together, fought together, shared so very much of their long lives… but Arwen was always a ghostly barrier between them. Legolas could not resent her for it, though Arda knows how he tried!

Legolas felt his fingers cling to the marble ledge as he thought about this morning’s council meeting. It had started predictably enough, tensions between Men, Dwarves and Elves simmering under a polite surface. Lord Elrond was the master of gentle manipulation, using his wisdom to channel these fractious meetings into a common purpose. His own father, Thranduil had sent Legolas to learn the art of Statecraft from the Lord of Imladris. But today’s meeting had been like none he had ever experienced. The Halfling, Frodo Baggins sat small in his chair beside Mithrandir. Legolas had been instantly curious as the name Baggins still resonated in his homeland. Like the Baggins who had come before, this hobbit was far more than he appeared. Legolas had questioned the need for the youngster at the meeting until Lord Elrond’s melodious voice had uttered those fateful words.

“Bring forth the ring, Frodo Baggins”. 

That moment, Legolas could have sworn the world turned sideways. The pure evil emanating from that small band of cursed gold had been palpable and her felt himself wince anew at the memory. He could barely breathe as Gimli the Dwarf attempted to cleave the thing in two, and the ensuing chaos afterward made his senses reel. But the hobbit’s pure voice sliced through the madness.

“I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way”.

The silence that followed was surreal at best as Mithrandir placed a gnarled hand on Frodo’s shoulder and vowed to help him. Legolas felt the tightness in his chest ease and allowed him to breathe again. The relief was short-lived and his heart seized again when Aragorn first stood, then knelt before the hobbit also pledging his aid and protection. The world turned sideways yet again and before he understood his own reaction, he too was pledging his service to this suicidal mission! He shook himself back into the present, trying to clear the hazy memory. He could not recall what had been done and said in the moments after, but it mattered not. Aragorn was committed to protecting this hobbit and Legolas would rather be damned to the deepest dungeons of Dol Guldur than to permit Aragorn to go without him.

His eyes searched the portico again, smiling with wry pleasure as Arwen kissed her lover with tenderness… her arms twining about Aragorn’s torso, her fingers lacing through his hair. Legolas closed his eyes, imagining himself in her place, feeling the man’s well-muscled form beneath questing fingers. He let the scene play out in his mind, faces close, lips meeting, touching, and tasting one another. His pulse began to race as the daydream went beyond into the very depths of fantasy. His body reacted to the images his mind played with, long elegant fingers clutching the balustrade, breathing becoming more strained. It was only the well-trained ears of a deadly Hunter that warned him, picking up the soft sound of footfalls. Legolas knew instantly who had joined him on the bridge.

“Still watching over Estel?” the voice whispered in his ear.

“Until he takes his last breath, Elladan”, he replied, suppressing the energy racing through him.

“But things have changed, Legolas, don’t bother to deny it. It is more than the oath you once swore to our father.”

Legolas schooled his face to impassivity as he turned and faced his friend. “All three of us are bound to that oath, if you will remember”.

“Yes, and we all have much more invested in it than the day it was sworn. Our sister fancies herself Luthien! What will it do to her when her illusion is shattered? Estel is no Beren!” Even without his twin, Elladan was speaking as though Elrohir were there on the bridge.

“You are fools, both of you!” Legolas all but snarled. “Do you not realize the threat to our world? Why should they deny themselves true love and happiness amid the growing darkness ahead? Why should they not seize every precious moment granted to them!” He forced his mouth shut before more words could spill out. _Passion overrules reason_ he thought to himself, _but I will not betray myself or my feelings for Aragorn._

Elladan said nothing further as he approached the marble ledge where he too could observe Arwen and Aragorn lying peacefully in each other’s arms, asleep in the sunlight. After a time, he sighed and began to walk away.

“Perhaps you are right.” He said softly, turning back to face Legolas. “You’ve pledged to join this ‘Fellowship of the Ring’. You must do more than watch over Aragorn… you must ensure he returns to Imladris hale and hearty, that my sister may have the joy of him and whatever years remain to them.”

Legolas nodded solemnly. “I will stay with Aragorn until death separates us.” he vowed. 

And he meant every word of it.


End file.
